A Dangerous Path/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Every cat in the Clan stares at Bluestar in horror after she says that StarClan is at war with ThunderClan. The leader stalks back to her den, and Fireheart starts after the she-cat. She snaps at him to leave her alone, and the venom in her voice makes the tom stop. He wonders what to do next, and looks around the clearing. Fireheart sees that the Clan is panicked, so he leaps onto Highrock. The ThunderClan deputy calls a meeting, and they slowly gather nearer to him. Fireheart spots many cats showing signs of fear, but when he sees Cloudpaw, the apprentice looks indifferent. The white tom asks why everyone’s making such a big deal out of this, as StarClan is just a tale for kits. Brightpaw quiets him, and Fireheart feels dread at his nephew’s blatant lack of faith. :Cinderpelt pads over, and tells him that she thought he might need her. Fireheart nods, and raises his voice to the Clan, noting that they’ve just witnessed something terrible. He then asks Cinderpelt if the hawk attack was a sign from StarClan. The medicine cat replies that it was not, and she hasn't had any messages from them recently. This calms the Clan when she continues that Snowkit being taken was only an accident. Fireheart thanks the gray she-cat, and she pads back to her den. The deputy states that he thinks there is a loose dog on ThunderClan territory, and it has been scented at Snakerocks and Fourtrees. Sandstorm calls out, saying it could be one of the dogs from the farm past WindClan territory, and Fireheart concludes that as a possibility. He tells the Clan to be cautious while in the forest until it goes away. The deputy orders that apprentices only to go out with a warrior, and asks for every cat to keep an eye out for odd scents and pawprints. :Fireheart then dismisses the Clan and pads over to Cinderpelt’s den. On the way, Brackenfur and Swiftpaw give their failed report on tracking Snowkit. The ThunderClan deputy says that they did their best, and tells them to get some rest. Fireheart enters the medicine cat den and sees Speckletail lying in a nest with Brindleface by her side. Cinderpelt gives the grieving she-cat some poppy seeds, and notes that they’ll help her sleep. Speckletail laps at them, and mews that she’ll never have any more kits, and will join the elders. Sandstorm comforts that they will welcome her, and Fireheart then shifts his gaze to Cinderpelt. :The medicine cat meows she’ll be keeping Speckletail in her den overnight. Fireheart replies that that’s a good idea, and then tells Cinderpelt to check on Bluestar. He reports the leader’s recent irrational explanations, stating that she’s very confused. The gray she-cat defends the leader, but Fireheart argues that there isn’t a scrap of proof for what she suggests. She says he should try to be more sympathetic to her, but the tom exclaims that if he does that any more his fur will fall out. He pleads that the medicine cat to give Bluestar something to help, and Cinderpelt promises she’ll try. Sandstorm then pads over and ushers Fireheart out of the den, commenting that he needs to eat and rest. Characters Major }} Minor *Fernpaw *Dustpelt *Longtail *Cloudpaw *Brightpaw *Cinderpelt *Brindleface *Speckletail *Sandstorm *Mousefur *Brackenfur *Swiftpaw }} Mentioned *Tigerstar }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 9nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 9 Category:A Dangerous Path Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages